Forum:Soviets Arsenal
The list of stuff of the Soviets in mod Red Alert: Zero. Since Premier Yuri assumed control over the Soviet Union and founded the Greater USSR, the army structure has changed substantially, and the technology has improved at an alarming rate. Notable improvements include the advanced use of biotechnology and cybernetics, psychic technology, newer high altitude models of flak technology, and the perfection of nuclear and Tesla research. Soviet forces are more assault-geared, and designed to charge enemy lines to break them apart, using a combination of cheap expendable units, and protected assault units. Content Infantry Attack Dog *Full Designation: Trained Siberian Husky *Role: Infantry killer, anti-spy *Cost: 200 *Strong against: Infantry *Weak against: Vehicles, aircraft, structures *Abilities: Detects Invisible *Secondary Ability: *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Teeth and claws *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Conscript *Full Designation: Conscript *Role: General infantry *Cost: 100 *Strong against: Infantry *Weak against: Vehicles, aircraft *Abilities: Clear Garrison (grenades) *Secondary Ability: Switch Molotov Cocktail/Assault Rifle - Molotov cocktails deals damage to infantry (with a small chance of igniting them) and against garrisons, assault rifle is standard weapon against infantry *Heroic Upgrade: Bravery - Increases an armour protection and slightly damage of nearby friendly Corscripts *Primary Weaponry: AK-74 *Secondary Weaponry: Molotov cocktails Flak Trooper *Full Designation: Flak-Armed Trooper *Role: Anti-air/anti-armor infantry, light artillery *Cost: 300-400 *Strong against: Aircraft, light vehicles *Weak against: Vehicles, anti-infantry, heavy infantry *Secondary Ability: Switch Mortar Mode/Cannon Mode - Flak Trooper uses its cannon as mortar to fire for longer ranges, the cannon is swithced back to normal use *Heroic Upgrade: Double Flak Cannon - Replaces standard flak cannon for souble-barreled variant, with doubled rate of fire *Primary Weaponry: 40mm high-altitude portable flak cannon *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Scout *Full Designation: Reconaissance Scout *Role: Reconaissance, exploration, patrol, pointman, observer *Cost: 100 *Strong against: Infantry *Weak against: All targets (especially dogs) *Abilities: Invisible (while still) *Secondary Ability: Take Observer Position - Scout become immobile, but with highly increasing a sight range and gives supportive aura to all friendly units nearby *Heroic Upgrade: Submachine Gun - Replaces pistol for SMG for greater firepower and self-defence *Primary Weaponry: Binoculars *Secondary Weaponry: PM Makarov pistol Engineer *Full Designation: Engineer *Role: Base repair, building capture *Cost: 500 *Strong against: N/A *Weak against: general threats *Abilities: Structure Repair, Structure Capture, Amphibious (upgrade) *Secondary Ability: Deploy Forward Base/Transit - Deploys into small hut with ammunition and spare parts, increasing rate of fire of all nearby friendly units, repairs all friendly untis, makes construction radius *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Toolkit *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Pariah *Full Designation: "Pariah" Mind-Controlled Retribution Agent *Role: Suicide bomber *Cost: 400-500 *Strong against: Infantry groups, structures, vehicles *Weak against: Long-range anti-infantry support, aircraft *Abilities: Clear Garrison (rushing the structure, suicide, severly damages structure), Mind Control Resistant *Secondary Ability: Forced Self-Destruct - Pariah explodes immediately *Heroic Upgrade: Toxic Waste Supply - Creates an toxic area after detonation *Primary Weaponry: Explosive Vest *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Spy *Full Designation: KGB Agent *Role: Spy, saboteur, espionage *Cost: 1000 *Strong against: N/A *Weak against: All threats, dogs especially *Abilities: Disguise, Amphibious, Wall Tunneling (upgrade) *Secondary Ability: Cyanide Gun - Spy shoots any light-armired infantry, instantly killing it. The disguise is revealed by the shot *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Disguise kit *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Commissar *Full Designation: Political Commissar Infantry Officer *Role: Command and coordination *Cost: 2000 *Strong against: Light infantry *Weak against: Heavy infantry, vehicles, aircraft, base defenses *Abilities: Command Aura, Mind Control Resistant *Secondary Ability: Corporal Discipline- Temporarily enhances speed, firepower and rate of fire of all friendly infantry nearby, but decreases their defenses *Heroic Upgrade: Command Bravery Aura - Enhaces Commissars's passive ability and clears the drawback of the secondary ability *Primary Weaponry: PY-6 Yarygin heavy pistol *Secondary Weaponry: N/A PsiCorps *Full Designation: PsiCorps Program Adept *Role: Mind control and disruption *Cost: 1000 *Strong against: All ground-based humans *Weak agaisnt: Most of units *Abiltiies: Mind Controler (Max. 1), Mind Control Resistant *Secondary Ability: Chaos Field - Creates a blast around the psychic, turning all units around berserk and attacking any unit nearby *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Psionic-enhancement cerebral implants *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Tesla Trooper *Full Designation: 4th Generation Exosuit-Assisted Tesla Shock Trooper *Role: Heavy shock trooper *Cost: 700-1000 *Strong against: Everything on the ground *Weak against: Aircraft *Abiltiies: Radiation Resistant, Smallarms Resistant, Uncrushable *Secondary Ability: EMP Beam - Fires a contaneous beam on enemy unit or structure, shutting it down *Heroic Upgrade: Magnetic HUD sensors - Allows Tesla Trooper's shots to arc between targets *Primary Weaponry: 2000 AMP portable Tesla gun *Secondary Weaponry: Power jack Desolator *Full Designation: "Desolator" Plutonium Trooper *Role: Defense, routing, sharpshooter *Cost: 1000 (Polish National Subsidy) *Strong against: Infantry, light vehicles *Weak against: Aircraft, vehicles, robots, limited heavy attacks *Abilities: Radiation Resistant, Clear Garrison (veteran+ only) *Secondary Ability: Irradiate Ground - Desolator contaminates large area around himself, killing any unprotected infantry *Heroic Upgrade: Ionic Stabilizer - Adds splash damage to standard attack, damaging heavier enemies *Primary Weaponry: Plutonium-powered "Death Ray" Radiation Projector *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Crazy Ivan *Full Designation: "Crazy Ivan" Demolition Commando *Role: Saboteur, explosives combat, minelayer *Cost: 800 (Ukrainian subsidy) *Strong against: Infantry, structures, bridges, vehicles, ships *Weak against: Ranged attacks, aircraft *Abilities: Amphibious, Radar Evasive *Secondary Ability: Minelayer - Crazy Ivan burries himself and in few seconds plants a mines in the radius, which are effective against most targets *Heroic Upgrade: Advanced Demo Training - Crazy Ivan isnt injured by his own explosives, and his bombs and grenades has wider blast radius *Primary Weaponry: Frag grenades (anti-infantry only) *Secondary Weaponry: Dynamite (anti-armor, structures) Vehicles Supply Truck *Full Designation: ZiL-4412 Supply Truck *Role: Supply Truck *Cost: 500-700 *Strong against: N/A *Weak against: Most threats *Abilities: Depot Repair *Secondary Ability: Switch Transport/Supplier - Switches into light infantry transport (max. 6 infantry) while dropping all supplies it carried¨and unable to carry any, switches back into supply truck and disembarks all infantry and unable to transport any *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Probably nothing *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Terror Drone *Full Designation: BRR-5 "Terror Drone" Mobile Armor Disassembly Robot *Role: Forward attack anti-vehicle/anti infantry *Cost: 500-700 *Strong against: Tanks, infantry *Weak against: Most weapons *Secondary Ability: Dig In/Dig Out - Terror Drones hides underground, waiting for enemy to ambush them, no exact visual range *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Enforced claws, plasma torches, drills *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Flak Raider *Full Designation: BTR-160 Flak Raider *Role: Light APC, anti-aircraft vehicle *Cost: 800 *Strong against: Aircrafts, light vehicles *Weak against: Tanks, anti-armour *Secondary Ability: Disembark Passenger - Max. 6 infantry *Heroic Upgrade: Toxic Shells - Flak gun makes toxic clouds, which damages any aircraft (friend or foe) which flies through it *Primary Weaponry: 50mm high-altitude flak gun *Secondary Weaponry: Flak side launcher Mauler Tank *Full Designation: T-68 Mauler Tank *Role: Main battle tank *Cost: 1600 *Strong against: Vehicles, structures *Weak against: Aircraft *Secondary Ability: Smokescreen - Covers Mauler in fog, creating a fake targets for enemy *Heroic Upgrade: Roof-mounted AA Machine Gun - Places a .50 caliber machine gun on the roof, against infantry and aerial targets *Primary Weaponry: 120mm gun (robotically-autoloaded shells) *Secondary Weaponry: .50 cal. coaxial machine gun V5 Rocket Launcher *Full Designation: V5 "Burya" Rocket Launcher Carrier *Role: Forward attack anti-vehicle/anti infantry *Cost: 1400-1800 *Strong against: Structures, ships *Weak against: Most units *Secondary Ability: Switch EMP Missile/HE Missile - Switches to fire EMP missiles, which slows down all vehicles in the area, switches back to high explosive missiles *Heroic Upgrade: Chemical Missiles - Upgrades HE missiles with toxic waste payload, after detonating contaminates the area for short period of time *Primary Weaponry: V5 long-range surface-to-surface rocket *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Tesla Tank *Full Designation: NT-3200 Tesla Tank *Role: Heavy assault, line-breaker vehicle *Cost: 2000 (Czechoslovakian National Subsidy) *Strong against: All ground targets *Weak against: Aircraft, long-range defenses *Secondary Ability: *Heroic Upgrade: Advanced Capacitors - Tesla bolts jump between multiple targets *Primary Weaponry: Two 6000 AMP Tesla coils *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Hazza-the-Fox 03:53, November 2, 2011 (UTC) So, the Tesla Tank functions similarly to the Red Alert 2 version- only it is faster, sturdier, and does vastly more damage- virtually shredding any infantry unit or vehicle it shoots at. In essense, it is a bigger, faster Tesla Trooper. Note that as a large vehicle, it does not enjoy the unusually secure position its smaller infantry counterpart enjoys; any weapons that are good against tanks will be no different against this tank- it merely takes more damage. The design is based on attempts by engineers to incorporate Tesla Reactors into conventional tanks- the superior output was negated by the greatly increased size and cost of fitting the rest of the components in; until the weapons themselves were replaced also by a purely Tesla-based system. As a result, this tank is capable of carrying a greater armor package at great speeds, and diverting its energy into its gun when it needs to attack- as a result, the vehicle cannot fire on the move. The tank is rumored to have an electro-magnetic weapon of some kind- whether this is capable of shorting out vehicles instead of structures, fires continuous EMP interference, or other function is unknown. Soviet Engineers have also considered attaching standard machineguns, or smokescreen launchers to the vehicle to enhance survivability. The question remains is precise appearance- most likely it will carry the same general shape my old version did (and for that matter, the RA2 version it was based on, with some touch ups only. I was thinking of attaching riot-grills to the sides of it, or possibly the Mastermind instead. Hazza-the-Fox 03:55, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Or for that matter, its weapon could be an EMP substitute for a smokescreen?!?! It would definitely make good use of something that fended off incoming fire while it closed the gap... VolteMetalic 10:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC): So it is dedicated anti-armor unit with better protection than Mauler, right? :) For the ability, the EMP sounds good. RA3 Tesla Tank has a EM field, every vehicle and structure around it is disabled. Here, I thinked about it for a while and what about using the EMP in different way than just shoot it? But send it as a wave? It is based on Transformer Blackout, who in life-action movie was able to fire EMP fields into the ground (not directly under himself, but to the direction where he wanted it). When the EMP hit the ground, it changed into a wave which was expanding in width but weakening with the distance. Blackout from Transformers Aniamted was able to project the EMP by stomping, creating a large shockwave which was able to knock out others, but also shud down a structures. Tesla Tank might use one way (the expanding way) or another (shockwave). The machine gun wont look very well there, and EMP as well because it mgiht be the secondary abiltiy... I think no secodndary is required, or maybe a small Tesla-coil weapon against infantry which is too close, but no secondary weapon is the best option by me. Hazza-the-Fox 13:48, November 2, 2011 (UTC)In most senses, yes! That is precisely the idea! Although its weapon can also instantly kill any infantry unit (possibly a small group at a time), it is intended to be an anti-armor unit designed for charging into heavy vehicles that are normally tough to take down, and blow them away at short-range (being short-ranged adds a distinct equalizer to its intensity- and also prevents the tank being added to a 'ball of death' formation with other vehicles. The EMP is a tricky one to figure out- and a shockwave of some form (or function) is definetely a good attack. There are only a few things to weigh in; 1- as the tank is short-ranged and has a gun that can destroy most targets in short order, the difference with a vehicle-jammer is that it would likely buy the tank some spare shots from the group it charged into- which would make a fairly neat feature. 2- A defensive function might overlap the Smokescreen possessed by the Maulers, being a little redundant too. Not that there aren't viable alternatives, possibly. 3- Obviously as the Tesla Trooper has an ability to maintain a constant EMP feed into an enemy structure, allowing the Tesla Tank to do the same would be a little redundant; 4- the Mastermind is also likely to get a shockwave attack, (a variation of psychic psi-blast/ or perhaps a psychic lockdown that prevents the MM from controlling units while active, but all enemies caught within the wave are frozen in place)- either way, the Tesla Tank's special would probably be best doing the opposite to what the Mastermind does- be that a damaging attack, or a freezing attack. Either one is perfectly practical for either unit- with the implications of the fact that the T-Tank is currently a damaging attack unit, while the M-Mind is a non-damaging special-attack unit, and whether they would mix-and-match abilities so both can harm and both can throw a special attack, or if the Tesla Tank will be doubly offensive, while the M-Mind will specialize even more in abstract attack and disruption. Obviously, because the Tesla Tank is fast and the Mastermind is slow, the Tesla Tank would warrant a short-range shockwave and the M-Mind a much larger one. Some things to consider. VolteMetalic 19:38, November 2, 2011 (UTC): So it is also short-ranged? Also sounds fine, good balance for its firepower. For the secondary, another option is targeted EM pulse, which after contacting witht he target changes into the shockwave and disable everything in the nearby vicinity. This might be not in opposition with Mastermind or Mauler. Hazza-the-Fox 10:10, November 3, 2011 (UTC)Most definitely! About the same short range as the original RA2 Tesla Tank. More good ideas for the shockwave you have. Another possibility is that the shockwave does substantial damage (nowhere near as much as the main Tesla guns), and shorts all enemy vehicles and structures for a brief period of time; but is a slight friendly-fire risk (friendlies take mild damage only) until the vehicle is upgraded or gains experience. Another split from the ball-of-death advantage- or a slight daring risk for sending in a group to emit a shockwave). I'm kinda warming to the Mastermind's mass-disruption field shutting down the minds of every living thing around itself so long as the pilot maintains concentration (it's pretty freaky too)! VolteMetalic 11:41, November 3, 2011 (UTC): Yeah, I had an idea that the shockwave can damage all non-living targets (frying the electronics, essentially damaging the whole thing), but only a little, while paralyzing them with the EMP. Mastermind still can have its abiltiy, it wont interefere with Tesla Tank. Hazza-the-Fox 00:53, November 4, 2011 (UTC)Sounds good! Another interesting (and equalizing) idea is perhaps it also damages any infantry who use electronic weapons? VolteMetalic 11:10, November 4, 2011 (UTC): While I agree with you, I think that for a coder it will be too much of "ant's work" :) It is possible, but will require a lot of coding, so I will just leave it to immobilizing vehicles and structures :) Also, it has higher range than normal Tesla coils (of the tank) Hazza-the-Fox 14:13, November 5, 2011 (UTC) Sounds Good! VolteMetalic 19:14, November 5, 2011 (UTC):So Tesla Tank is settled? :) Hazza-the-Fox 03:49, November 7, 2011 (UTC)I'd say yes it is! Hazza-the-Fox 05:47, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Actually I had another secondary attack idea that could be totally awesome; The Tesla Tank toggles some kind of electrical 'ring of death' that circles around itself (which I'll dub "the Bug Zapper", that kills all infantry (and robots) standing somewhat close to it. Unlike other deploy functions, the Bug Zapper is constantly active and the Tesla Tank can still move while using it. However, the is harmless to enemy vehicles, and while in this mode it cannot use its normal Tesla cannon. As we know, the Tesla Tank can kill infantry merely by driving over them, making its gun a little redundant against infantry- but perfect against tanks. If alternatively we had this mode, it would specialize as a super anti-infantry steam-roller, with a very wide berth to actually collide with its targets (as running over infantry is normally a bit tricky)- with the tradeoff that it is vulnerable if enemy vehicles came in and ambushed it. I thought I'd bring it up now, as I was thinking getting back to the conept art and of attaching the "Bug Zapper" device to the chassis as part of the design. VolteMetalic 10:04, November 23, 2011 (UTC): Actually, this may work NICELY!!!! :D Yes, i agree on it, just the name. "Zapper" sounds fine, but "Bug"? Why Bug? :D I can more imagine a "chainsaw" by imagining it. Hazza-the-Fox 10:45, November 23, 2011 (UTC) Or "Lawnmower" for that matter- but it's just the first name I thought of (as it's kind of like how a bug-zapper is a bunch of metal rods that kill any bugs that fly near). "Zapper" will do fine! This will also assist in the design process! And last question- what crew would it have, and how do they fit in? Obviously the driver climbs in the front like in the Mauler Tank, But does the commander climb in the turret, or in the chassis next to the driver? VolteMetalic 12:11, November 23, 2011 (UTC): I eman that something should be added to Zapper! :D Like... Saw Zapper or Cutting Zapper, or ElectroZapper. Something in this matter. Driver is clear. Commander needs to see into all directions, or as many as he can. He needs to be in the turret. With his there may be the gunner. And driver may have technician who will be looking over the reactor going smoothly. Hazza-the-Fox 23:56, November 23, 2011 (UTC) "Buzzsaw"? (it acts like a real Buzzsaw- and the electricity 'buzzes'- I dunno) Driver in front, commander and/or gunner in turret; and I think the technitian(s) in hatches behind the gun, next to the reactor. A few things to consider as becuase this is an electrical-dependent tank, the whole crew could use some electronic observational methods (cameras on periscopes, for example). Another note is that the old Tesla Tank doesn't exactly look like something that would fit more than one person in its turret- so it depends if we assume that one (or none) reside in the turret and control it electronically from the chassis- or we augment the turret to reasonably accomodate more people (as being electronic, the components don't have to be crammed in the same places as a normal tank- and could be mostly packed in the reactor or at the front of the gun- with only a circuit between them). VolteMetalic 01:29, November 24, 2011 (UTC): Electro Buzzsaw? Hmm... Thats really tough, and I dont have the answer now, will think about it. And in the morning I will answer it. VolteMetalic 11:43, November 24, 2011 (UTC): Ok, so lets go for it, I think that the whole crew should be situated in the hull, so the turret will be without a crew member, wo there will be the cameras and periscopes. On turret especially, for the commander to see everythign aroudn the tank. Hazza-the-Fox 13:05, November 24, 2011 (UTC) No probs- so far I've got a front hatch for the Driver, and two side-hatches just behind the turret for the rest of the crew! I've got an intersting new form going- the only problem is figuring out exactly what the 'buzzsaw' projectors lining the tank should look like (roughly, some form of 'grid' that spews out electric arcs around its diameter, which are themselves simply attached to steel pylons jutting out the sides of the tank- when in normal mode, the grids just look like some bunch of metal rods or something- but in buzzsaw mode they light up- as I hinted earlier, roughly basing this off a bug-zapper or something). VolteMetalic 20:10, November 24, 2011 (UTC): What about all the rods will be in normal form hidden by the panels,a nd when activated Tesla Tank "opens up", revealing all these deadly devices of death! :D Hazza-the-Fox 23:18, November 24, 2011 (UTC) That could work- I was thinking of simply grafting some miniature Tesla generators along the sides of the tank's Track-skirts and on the front of the chassis- perhaps they could have some pseudo-armor in travel mode; that could work... VolteMetalic 00:07, November 25, 2011 (UTC): What do you mean by "pseudo-armor" actually? Hazza-the-Fox 04:37, November 25, 2011 (UTC) An artistic touch- something that appears it 'might' be a proper armor casing while showing off the features (even though a serious armorer would just put a solid smooth shell around the whole thing)- the actual rails on the Tesla guns are one such example. So I guess something along the same style as those. On that note, I should work on some Tesla Reactor concepts too (being that the Tesla Tank is itself a miniature Reactor on a Tank chassis). VolteMetalic 13:06, November 25, 2011 (UTC): Hmm... not sure I understand, but lets see how will it look like :) Grinder-Magnetron *Full Designation: Object 1079 "Grinder Magnetron" *Role: Anti-armor mover, recycler, anti-base siege weapon *Cost: 1800-2000 (Korean National Subsidy) *Strong against: Vehicles, structures *Weak against: Infantry, aircraft *Secondary Ability: Magnetic Ram - Launches a magnetic wave forward, pushing all enemy vehicles away from it, and paralyzes them for few seconds. *Heroic Upgrade: Junk Self-Repair - Grinder-Magnetron repairs itself when using the grinder on enemy units *Primary Weaponry: Magnetic tractor beam *Secondary Weaponry: Mobile grinder chassis Mastermind *Full Designation: "Mastermind" Psionic Dominance Crawler *Role: Mass-control/disruption *Cost: 2000-3000 (Russian National Subsidy) *Strong against: All ground units at close range *Weak against: Aircraft, non-organic threats, artillery *Abilities: Mind Controller (Max. 5) *Secondary Ability: Psionic Jamming Field - Creates large psionic field which freezes all units around itself, unable to move or mind control any unit, and releases all already controlled units *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Mass-Mind Control capability *Secondary Weaponry: Psionic jamming ability Nuke Bomb Truck *Full Designation: KAMAZ 63223 Atomic-Detonating Dump Truck *Role: Nuclear self-destruct unit *Cost: 1000-1500 (Lybian National Subsidy) *Strong against: All ground targets *Weak against: Most weapons *Secondary Ability: Manual Detonation - Nuke Bomb Truck detonates immediately *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Nuclear bomb *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Devastator Tank *Full Designation: "Devastator" Nuclear-Powered Heavy Land Destroyer *Role: Ultra-heavy fire-support unit *Cost: 2500 *Strong against: Vehicles, structures *Weak against: Aircraft, long-range artillery, sappers *Abilities: Vehicle Roller, Self-Repair *Secondary Ability: Missile Burst - Devastator is capable of firing from its missile launchers on aerial targets automatically for short period of time *Heroic Upgrade: Nuclear Shells, Roof-Mounted AA Machine Gun - Gives Devastator nuclear shells for greater damage dealing. Places a .50 caliber machine gun on the roof, against infantry and aerial targets *Primary Weaponry: Twin 310mm naval guns *Secondary Weaponry: Two missile launchers Aircraft Overview: Unlike the Allies, all Soviet aircraft are constructed at the Airbase, and that is where their fighters are housed and rearmed. Soviets do not get heavy STOL craft like the Allies, but do get figher craft, gunships, and free-standing/flying aircraft. MiG Fighter *Full Designation: MiG-39 Air Superiority Fighter *Role: Air superiority and skirmishing, airstrike *Cost: 1500 *Strong against: Aircraft, infantry, vehicles *Weak against: Anti-Aircraft *Secondary Ability: Return to Airbase - MiG flies back to Airship Hangar with speed bonus *Heroic Upgrade: EMP Bombs - Gives the bombs ability to shut down vehciles and structures *Primary Weaponry: 20mm autocannon, six anti-aircraft missiles *Secondary Weaponry: Two anti-surface bombs Super Hind *Full Designation: Mil Mi-24S "Super Hind" Attack Helicopter *Role: Gunship, aerial transport *Cost: 1400-2000 *Strong against: Most units in general *Weak against: Anti-aircraft weapons *Secondary Ability: Disembark Passenger - Max. 4 infantry *Heroic Upgrade: Rocket Racks - Adds the Super Hind two more rocket racks, increasing its firepower against ground units *Primary Weaponry: Four rocket racks, eight anti-aircraft missiles *Secondary Weaponry: Gatling cannon Pioneer Tech Airship *Full Designation: Pioneer-class Aerial Technical Maintenance and Support Airship *Role: Mobile all-purpose repair-and-rearming station *Cost: 2000 *Strong against: N/A *Weak against: Anti-aircraft weapons *Abilities: Repair Drones Radius, Gunship Rearm Radius *Secondary Ability: Detoxification - Launches to the ground a substance which clears the radiation and extinguish napalm *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: N/A *Secondary Weaponry: N/A "Cricket" Siege Hopper *Full Designation: "Cricket" VTOL Airborne Artillery Walker *Role: Aerial raiding/skirmishing, artillery support *Cost: 2000-2500 (Chinese National Subsidy) *Strong against: Infantry, structures *Weak against: Aircraft, Anti-Aircraft Weapons, Anti-Armor Weapons *Secondary Ability: Switch Chopper Mode/Walker Mode - Switches to ground artillery mode, walking slowly but with great range, returns back to aerial form *Heroic Upgrade: HEAT Shells - Upgrades the howitzer shells with payload to make great damage against vehicles *Primary Weaponry: 155mm howitzer *Secondary Weaponry: Skunk/Locust/Acid Bomber??!? *Full Designation: "Skunk/Locust/Acid Bomber" Hazardous Waste Bomber *Role: Fighter bomber *Cost: 2000 (Cuban National Subsidy) *Strong against: Infantry, vehicles, structures *Weak against: Aircraft, Anti-Aircraft Weapons *Secondary Ability: Self-Destruct??? *Heroic Upgrade: Waste Cannisters are replaced with makeshift atomic Warheads. *Primary Weaponry: Multiple cannisters of radioactive toxins loaded in bomber bays. *Secondary Weaponry: Unknown Hazza-the-Fox 09:43, January 6, 2012 (UTC) Here it is! The discussion for Cuba's mystery unit. Generally, its a more bomber-focused alternative to the MiG, armed with radioactive/toxic cannisters as its primary weapon- it drops several of these as it flies overhead, and aside from doing huge damage to whatever they land directly on, but will rupture open and spill out whatever nasty substances they were containing, coating small patches of the ground they land on in radiation and caustic substances, which does continuos damage to any nearby infantry or structures for a while. First things first- Heroic- an obvious one; Replaces its caustic cargo with miniature, crude nukes (large explosion that also harms vehicles, with a stronger radioactive fallout) Secondly, I thought a simple possible solution for seconday (and by no means is this necessarily the best idea,though I think it could be pretty cool)- the plane detonates in the air, showering a large mass of radioactive particles and heavy debris (along with the odd barrel) over the ground below- killing most things beneath and irradiating the area- blocking passage to anything that wants to cross. Now, for the remaining questions. #They could simply sit in the fighter runways, but I was thinking a water-bomber version (I believed we considerd before- and definitely considered naval units) would actually be pretty awesome. The only catch is what happens if the map has no water? IF we can figure something out (and I suppose the rationalle that we just make all maps have water *might* be enough, though it's worth a proper list of options and convincing :P), we could work some interesting elements. I also thought of reloading too- and thought it perfect that it can only restock its ammo while water- and is greatly sped up by any nearby Drone Tower or Pioneer Airship. Plus, it allows a bigger unit model than a fighter-sized aircraft. #Secondary weapons; As the MiG and Hind cover AA, and this is geared more towards bombing (excellent against ground), I'm not really sure this aircraft needs anything else- but we could always discuss options just to be sure. I think that's all from the top of my head.. VolteMetalic 11:31, January 7, 2012 (UTC): For the primary attack, I agree, also for Heroic. For the sea landing, that cna be possible, but it will require Secondary for it, to switch between "landed" and "flying" modes. And for the name, I like the most Skunk Bomber :) Hazza-the-Fox 00:23, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Gotcha. And Skunk sounds like a good call (I just thought of 'Venom Bomber' too- or- with a naval leaning, could be 'Sea Skunk'). Either way, I'll call it Skunk for the post. (forgot about the Cricket- locust was a stupid suggestion of mine)- But I personally think "Venom" is the most wicked name- but Sea Skunk has a nice ring to it as well). First question is, is it possible to make this aircraft automatically return to the sea and land when it no longer has any move orders in the air? I might have a few ideas for that; We could possibly 'mix' the pathing code for ships, and the AI for return aircraft. By having the skunk always take off into aircraft mode when moving- but place a bouy in the water that it treats as a personal landing base. When the skunk returns to this bouy, the bouy disappears and the skunk switches back into 'boat mode'. #If the Skunk is ordered to move to another body of water, it places the bouy at the destination and takes off into aircraft mode. Because the player has set both the flight coordinates AND the landing-base position in the same space, the Skunk will simply head to its new 'base' and land- however, setting additional flight information on land will not affect where the 'base' is, but will tell the Skunk to fly there before returning to 'base'. #If the Skunk is ordered to move onto land, it instead places the bouy on its current take-off position, and the aircraft follows the path you set, after which it returns to 'base' (the bouy). With that in mind, it could be possible to then have 'deploy' as a spare function- either the aerial self-destruct, or some kind of more subliminal 'mode switch'- it would still remain in water when it lacks pathing orders, but in 'true boat mode' it would simply sail to its destination (keep its flying animation, but skimming the water rather than truly flying), and 'air takeoff mode' where it follows the above pathing. There are advantages for both- the self-destruct mode makes it more versatile as a bomber- while the second potentially allows more versatility as a boat-plane (if we were to decide to give it some clear naval attacks). On the note of this, I think any guns it carries should be short-ish ranged, or again it might overlap the Cricket. Secondly, I thought of a possible solution to non-naval maps. The standard unit is replaced by an off-screen reserve of these bombers (a special ability contained in the Airship Hangar, perhaps- that costs a bit of money to use (sending in a squadron of these costs 1000-2000 bucks- but opening up a battle lab and advanced lab adds an extra bomber each to the squadron when summoned, maybe). Kirov Airship *Full Designation: Kirov-class Heavy Bombardment Airship *Role: Aerial siege and bombardment *Cost: 2000-2500 *Strong against: Buildings, ships, subs, slow ground vehicles *Weak against: Anti-aircraft weapons, aircrafts *Secondary Ability: Lockdown Signal *Heroic Upgrade: Nuclear Bombs - Replaces Kirov's armament with mini nuclear bombs *Primary Weaponry: Racks of 5-tonne bombs *Secondary Weaponry: N/A MYK Dropship *Full Designation: Mil-Yakolev-Kamov MYK-32 Dropship *Role: VTOL Mass-transport *Cost: 2000 *Strong against: Light infantry *Weak against: Anti-aircraft weapons *Secondary Ability: Disembark Passenger - Max. 20 infantry, 10 heavy infantry/drones, 4 vehicles, 2 larger vehicles or 1 heavy vehicle *Heroic Upgrade: Weapon Upgrade - Upgrades MYK's machine guns with heavier variants and adds a pair of small flak cannons *Primary Weaponry: Four .50 caliber machine guns *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Ships Sea Reaper *Full Designation: Sea Reaper-class Destroyer *Role: All-purpose destroyer *Cost: 1800 *Strong against: Submarines, aircraft, lighter ships, shore targets *Weak against: Heavier naval units, superior numbers *Abilities: Sonar Detection *Secondary Ability: Depth Charge Barrage - Sends several depth charges around Sea Reaper, damaging everything (even Sea Reaper) nearby (ships and subs alike) *Heroic Upgrade: Increased Firepower - Replaces the main gun for double-barreled gun and adds another pair of barrels to the depth charge mortar *Primary Weaponry: 200mm naval cannon *Secondary Weaponry: Two 110mm flak cannons, twin-barreled depth charge mortar Typhoon Attack Sub *Full Designation: Typhoon-class Attack Submarine *Role: Anti-shipping submarine *Cost: 2000 *Strong against: Ships, other submarines *Weak against: Anti-sub units, dolphins and squids *Abilities: Submerged *Secondary Ability: Shark Torpedo - Typhoon launches powerful torpedoes which track the targets and makes huge explosion, damaging everything in the close vicinity *Heroic Upgrade: Experienced Crew - Typhoon now launches four torpedoes instead of two *Primary Weaponry: Six torpedo tubes *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Giant Squid *Full Designation: Mind-Controlled Genetically-Enhanced Mega-Architeuthis *Role: Stealth anti-ship 'agent' *Cost: 2200 *Strong against: Anything in the water *Weak against: Being spotted before it attacks, dolphins *Secondary Ability: Ink Escape - Automatically flees to the shipyard, spraying ink away. Making squid invincible, slows down enemy ships *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Massive tentacles with serrated hooks *Secondary Weaponry: Ink glands Dreadnought *Full Designation: Dreadnought-class ''Missile Cruiser *Role: Siege bombardment *Cost: 2500 *Strong against: Structures, ships *Weak against: Fast naval units, aircraft *Secondary Ability: Switch Naval Warfare Priority/Siege Priority - Switches to sole close-range combat, using its AS missile launchers, switches back to use of tactical missiles, but with decreased anti-ship capability *Heroic Upgrade: Nuclear Warheads - Tactical missiles carries nuclear warheads, making greater explosions and damage *Primary Weaponry: Two V5 long-range surface-to-surface rockets *Secondary Weaponry: anti-ship missile launchers Control Ship *Full Designation: ''Rasputin-class Psychic Control Cruiser *Role: Psychic Capital Ship *Cost: 3000 *Strong against: All manned ships, land units, and structures *Weak against: Superior numbers, non-human organic units *Abilities: Mind Controller (Max. 2) *Secondary Ability: Madness Field - Creates an area at long ranges, causing any unit within to attack anything nearby, Control Ship releases all units it controlled, cant move and is damaged over time the ability is active, can be used anytime *Heroic Upgrade: N/A *Primary Weaponry: Long-range all-target Mind Control devices *Secondary Weaponry: N/A Structures Tesla Reactor *Full Designation: Tesla Reactor *Role: Power generator *Cost: 600 *Power: +100 *Requires: Construction Yard *Unlocks: Radar Tower *Builds: N/A *Secondary Function: Tesla Feed Output Radius *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A Barracks *Full Designation: Barracks *Role: Barracks *Cost: 500-600 *Power: 0 *Requires: Construction Yard *Unlocks: Battle Bunker *Builds: All Soviet infantry *Abilities: Garrison (max. 10 infantry), Garrison Healing *Secondary Function: Evacuate Garrison - All infantry inside the Barracks leaves *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A Hazza-the-Fox 02:13, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Basically, is where all infantry units are trained, and may possibly be where a few infantry-based upgrades are found- possibly... Also, it should probably have an infantry-heal radius too. It uses no power (can be built same time as reactor), and will likely convert into a cloning facility, possibly... VolteMetalic 19:11, December 8, 2011 (UTC): There is the option to leave the name. Or something like "Recruitment ..." For the defenses, I would add Flak Cannon to the Depot, and that Barracks may unlock the Bunker/Battle Bunker or what will be its name. And also it can unlock the Clonign Vats, that you need Barracks constructed to research it :) but not strictly being in the Barracks. Secondary Function... the infantry healing sounds fine... like that injured will be just nearby it, or would enter it and inside will be treated? Hazza-the-Fox 10:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Yep, we probably could just leave the name, I think people will get enough of a distinct vibe from the appearance! And I think it would depend on figuring out exactly how the Barracks (and cloning vats) are related too. No probs- Flak Cannon makes sense at the depot. I thought the Battle Bunker actually makes good sense as a pre-Barracks building (one of the perks in Yuri's Revenge was that at the very start of a map, I could throw up some Bunkers and put my conscripts in them for an instant defense while I waited for my basic structures to come online). HOWEVER- I was thinking we may want to think of some kind of 'middle-defense' or sentry gun substitute (probably a medium-caliber semi-rapid cannon of some kind). After all, our general ground defenses so far are only the infantry's weapons inside a pillbox, and the Tesla Coil itself! VolteMetalic 13:29, December 9, 2011 (UTC): How they are related? What do you mean? Hmm... Flak Cannon and Patriot may be used agaisnt ground units :) So the medical treatment as ability? Hazza-the-Fox 15:13, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, I meant if we decide that we want the Cloning Vats as an upgrade to the barracks, or a completely separate structure that affects barrackses. That too- something to consider. Medical treatment- definitely! (forgot to mention last post). I am probably leaning towards aura-heal; although for garrison, that could work well too actually- so it's a tough call. VolteMetalic 11:52, December 10, 2011 (UTC): As an upgrade, we already have the problems with the structures. Hmm... what about Barracks can be garrisoned by infantry, which is also healed inside? :) And that the Secondary will be "Leave Structure"? :) Hazza-the-Fox 13:01, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Could work- VolteMetalic 14:13, December 11, 2011 (UTC): Ok, and how many infantry can be inside, and will they be able to fire from inside? :) Hazza-the-Fox 14:25, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Probably a fair amount- 10 at minimum. Not sure if they should fire out though (not that it would hurt really- but its a tough call). VolteMetalic 12:19, December 12, 2011 (UTC): 10, I agree. For the firing, I am not sure, as there arent many windows from which they can, but it would make Barracks as an alternative or addition of your defense. There isnt that many garrisons with cpacity of 10 :) Hazza-the-Fox 04:28, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Come to think of it infantry being able to fire WOULD make sense (with all the sandbags around). Don't worry about the portholes- I can easily modify the structure to include them (it is after all, only a rough draft). The portholes could be on that tower below the statue, and/or along the outside of those 'arm' structures beside the sandbags... VolteMetalic 13:54, December 13, 2011 (UTC): If you cna add the windows on the "arms", than it will be no problem :) Hazza-the-Fox 23:02, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Cool- looks like I've got some work to do :P VolteMetalic 13:41, December 14, 2011 (UTC): :D And you cna also make the Cloning Vats upgrade, with only the vats in these "arms", and the tubes from them, aso on the arms (but connecting to main structure). Hazza-the-Fox 12:49, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Yep- that's the original idea actually (design a simplified Barracks to later accomodate the upgrade). I think this time around, now that I have a clearer idea of seeing the finished draft for myself, I can redesign the barracks in its stand-alone form, and work in the proper details (and work the cloning gadgets around these)! VolteMetalic 11:11, December 16, 2011 (UTC): Ok :) Good luck than! Supply Depot *Full Designation: Supply Depot *Role: Resource reception and storage *Cost: 600-800 *Power: 0 *Requires: Tesla Reactor *Unlocks: War Factory, Naval Shipyard, Radar Tower, Flak Cannon *Builds: Supply Truck *Abilities: *Secondary Function: Build Supply Truck *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A Radar Tower *Full Designation: Radar Tower *Role: Radar, fire-control tower, and remote surveillance *Cost: 600 *Power: -30 *Requires: Tesla Reactor, Depot *Unlocks: Radar and minimap; All tier 2 units and structures; *Builds: N/A *Abilities: Control Tower *Secondary Function: N/A *Special Abilities Unlocked: Zone Reveal Airship Hangar *Full Designation: Airship Hangar *Role: Aircraft manufacture, repair and storage *Cost: 1000 *Power: -50 *Requires: Radar Tower *Unlocks: Aircrafts *Builds: All Soviet aircrafts *Secondary Function: Aircraft repair/rearmament, Fighter storage/take-off bays *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A Defenses Brick Wall *Full Designation: Brick Wall *Role: Wall *Strong against: Damage (immune to dogs and small-arms) *Weak against: Heavy assaults, demolitions, upgraded spies, wall-smashing vehicles *Cost: 100 per length *Power: 0 *Requires: Construction Yard *Unlocks: N/A *Builds: N/A *Abilities: Trenches (infantry defense boost) *Secondary Function: N/A *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A Battle Bunker *Full Designation: Battle Bunker *Role: Infantry garrison defense *Strong against: Varying, light ifafntry *Weak against: Artillery, aircraft *Cost: 500 *Power: -30 *Requires: Barracks *Unlocks: N/A *Builds: N/A *Abilities: Garrison (max. 5 infantry), Garrison Healing *Secondary Function: Evacuate Garrison - All infantry inside the Battle Bunker leaves *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A *Armament: NSV machine gun Flak Cannon *Full Designation: 100mm KS-26 Heavy Flak Cannon *Role: AA defense *Strong against: Aircraft, vehicles, infantry *Weak against: Heavy targets, artillery *Cost: 1000 *Power: -30 *Requires: Construction Yard, Supply Depot *Unlocks: N/A *Builds: N/A *Secondary Function: Switch Ground Attack/Aerial Attack - Switches to be able to attack ground targets, switches abck to attack aerial targets. Switching the alignment of the gun takes a few seconds. *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A *Armament: 100mm KS-26 high-altitude flak gun Mortar Pit *Full Designation: 160mm M1867 Versatile Mortar Emplacement *Role: Long-range support defense *Strong against: Vehicles, infantry *Weak against: Aircraft, heavy targets *Cost: 1200 *Power: -30 *Requires: Construction Yard, Radar Tower *Unlocks: N/A *Builds: N/A *Secondary Function: Switch Toxic Shells/Airburst Cluster Shells - Switches to firing toxic ammunition which contamiantes the ground, switches back to cluster bombs *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A *Armament: 160mm mortar Hazza-the-Fox 01:59, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Basically, a light mortar for offering light ranged support- with a twist. Instead of launching a typical mortar shell, it either fires a single heavy-ish radioactive round that not only hurts a LOT for whatever unit gets this drum crashing on its head- but also leaves small radioactive patches. The other fire mode fires a special shell that detonates in the air above the target, and sprinkles several small bombs and large bits of debris over the area, hurting everything inside. In essence, one mode is better suited for direct hits and for building up a radioactive barrier to the enemies, the other for softening up a broad crowd. Switching between the ammo types takes a moment. The mortar's disadvantages are a very slow rate of fire, somewhat lighter caliber rounds than what other artillery pieces would utilize, and most importantly- is unable to attack targets at distances closer than long-range (admittedly also a good safety precaution with all the cluster munitions and toxic drums flying around). Its turret also pivots quite slowly, making fast units a distinct achilles heel. I think all that's left is some kind of prefix for its name- obviously it spews a lot of pollutants, and can also shake up a large area too. Also, we'd need to think of how the defenses are allocated; Obviously, this one would be before the Battle Lab (Tesla Coil) but after anything else- so I'd probably set this thing as needing the RADAR as a pre-requisite. With that in mind, the Flak Cannon would probably be a good Barracks/Depot candidate. VolteMetalic 11:53, January 8, 2012 (UTC): 150mm is for you light mortar? :P No need for the preffix. The Secondary sounds perfect! Yeah, Radar sounds fine as requirement. Hazza-the-Fox 13:43, January 8, 2012 (UTC) Hehe, true; I wanted something to be *just* big enough to concievably be able to shoot a whole heavy clusterbomb in the air. I actually like the non-prefix name myself- though considered it as both of its fire-modes are quite a bit more exotic than people would expect from a typical mortar defense. VolteMetalic 12:08, January 9, 2012 (UTC): Yeah, but it is fine without it, other defenses like Flak Cannon, Pillbox etc. dont has it too :) Hazza-the-Fox 22:23, January 9, 2012 (UTC)Good point- thought admittedly, both names imply exactly what typical Flak Cannons and pillboxes actually do (shoot flak shells from a large gun, and garrison infantry). VolteMetalic 10:47, January 11, 2012 (UTC): Yeah, and mortar pit is a mortar in concrete "pit" :P And, can the caliber be increased to 160mm? Soviets really fielded a mortars of this caliber :) Hazza-the-Fox 22:04, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Good point; And sounds good to me! VolteMetalic 11:21, January 12, 2012 (UTC): :) So Mortar is set? Hazza-the-Fox 14:54, January 13, 2012 (UTC) Yeah I'd say it's set! (By the way- check back to the 'skunk' discussion, got a long post there ;) Also- any unit/structures we should be visiting next?) Drone Tower *Full Designation: Rearmament and Repair Drone Tower Center *Role: Supportive defense *Strong against: N/A *Weak against: General threats *Cost: 1000 *Power: -30 *Requires: Construction Yard, Radar Tower *Unlocks: N/A *Builds: N/A *Abilities: Repair Drones Radius, Gunship Rearm Radius *Secondary Function: N/A *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A Sea Fort *Full Designation: Ocean Defense Platform, Naval Depot and Rearmament and Repair Station *Role: anti-shipping defense, naval supply storage, naval repair and rearmament platform. *Strong against: ships *Weak against: divers, subs, possibly aircraft (depending on AA armament) *Cost: 1000 *Power: -60 *Requires: Naval Shipyard *Unlocks: N/A *Builds: Supply Barge *Abilities: Resource drop-off, Aircraft/Shipping Repair/rearmament to nearby naval and air units *Secondary Function: (target friendly units to send out repair/rearmament chopper at cost of resources) *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A *Armament: Suite of light naval guns, possibly AA machineguns. Hazza-the-Fox 01:33, December 12, 2011 (UTC) Solving all the naval problems and issues in one structure- This platform has 4 functions; #Is an armed defensive rig capable of holding off ships and possibly aircraft. It cannot attack land threats at all (poor targeting is the excuse- too strong a defense is the reason), and may possibly need an upgrade to attack air, or subs. Might possibly detect subs. #Is a resource drop-off point for Supply Barges (and probably builds these ships too). Note that although supply barges are little more expensive than a supply truck, this structure is more expensive than the Supply Depot, due to the Sea Fort's extra functions- however, oceanic shipments make larger returns, making the investment worthwhile). #Has a repair/rearmament aura for all nearby ships AND aircraft. #May come with a special service helicopter (like what we talked about)- if you tell the SF to 'attack' a friendly unit that is damaged or has expended energy on its secondary attack, it will send out a repair/rearm helicopter to fully restore it, at the cost of some resources. Note that each SF has only one repair helicopter at a time, and each helicopter must return after making a repair- making the repair function actually quite a slow process. Also, destroying the helicopter results in a free replacement eventually appearing on the SF (same way Drone Carrier's drones are replaced). The helicopter is VERY easy to kill, however. VolteMetalic 13:18, December 12, 2011 (UTC): I think that the Service Bay may be possible to build on the water too, so the rearming and repairing amy be handled to it. So the Sea Fort would have just 2 functions, as I dont remember we speaked about any helicopter for it. *Sepot for the Supply Barges (still thinks it may be among Structures and not Defenses). *Heavly armed naval platform with many (weak) weapons. Hazza-the-Fox 04:41, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Oh really? That's an even better idea! That helicopter thing was something we talked a bit about for Celestial Haven as a selectable unit. I thought alternatively, it could be some kind of feature of a more persistent naval structure. So yes- those two options you listed are exactly what we should have! (and technically, most bunkers are actually used for valuable storage)! :P -Besides, defense tab has so much more space (well, until now) :P VolteMetalic 14:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC): Hmm... maybe I know how to solve the problem with the structures. That there will be, at T3, another structure which is able to make a new set of structures (aka money savers, adv lab + something else, and unlocks the access to some defenses). This may work out, and potentially we will have more space for more structures, and defenses. Hazza-the-Fox 23:13, December 13, 2011 (UTC) I still think it's better just to leave this as armory (being a large array of guns that happens to have some room inside) than try to expand around it. Though your idea could still work (keep in mind, we're talking only a couple of structures, that just might fit- on that note, we will have to return to the tech-tree conversation (or start a new one, as a recap- and to discuss these options for base buildings- as we won't really be able to continue the base-bulding sections until we have a clearer idea of what we are going to do. VolteMetalic 13:57, December 14, 2011 (UTC): I dont meant the Sea Fort, but just the Depot part of it. Like the large gun platform and repair station for ships its really fine, just the Depot part still dont fits me. We will need to reconsider it again. Hazza-the-Fox 22:05, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Not really- in real like bunkers were often used as secure storage devices (and in many cases, that is actually their first role, while garrisoning soldiers being their secondary). As it is, our alternatives are either that, or the depot can be built on water (but somehow switches to only building and recieving ships). And if that's not possible, we should be taking advantage of the comparatively empty armory tab, rather than fitting duplicate structures into the base tab, when we're already trying to compress buildings together. VolteMetalic 12:38, December 15, 2011 (UTC): But still, we have the difficulty with the structures. For the depot, I have asked that, but apparently its harder than expected. Maybe we should leave this topic opened and return to it when we will know more. Hazza-the-Fox 13:00, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Agreed- it's proving quite complicated indeed! Tesla Coil *Full Designation: Multi-input Tesla Coil *Role: Heavy automated defense *Strong against: General ground targets *Weak against: Aircraft, heavy ground targets, saboteurs, artillery with spotters *Cost: 1500 *Power: -30 *Requires: Construction Yard, Radar Tower *Unlocks: N/A *Builds: N/A *Abilities: Tesla Trooper Power Input (power independence and more damage), Reactor input (range increase) *Secondary Function: Overcharge - Increases the damage dealth by Tesla Coil, but damages the structure itself *Special Abilities Unlocked: T4 Tesla Upgrade- added EMP damage to attacks. *Armament: Baseload-feed 10,000 AMP Tesla coil Fallout Fort *Full Designation: Fallout Fortification *Role: *Strong against: *Weak against: *Cost: 2400 (Vietnamese National Subsidy) *Power: -80 *Requires: Vietnamese Nationality, Construction Yard, Radar Tower *Unlocks: N/A *Builds: N/A *Abilities: Garrisons (Max. infantry), Radiation Resistant *Secondary Function: Leave Garrison - All infantry inside Fallout Fort leaves *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A *Armament: Triple-barreled heavy RAD guns Hazza-the-Fox 10:58, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, I think its time for a proper section about this unit; I've mostly left the spaces blank, though I've a few suggestions; Being a fallout Fort, the VERY first obvious thing to point out is that unlike other structures, it is itself completely immune to napalm and radiation. Its occupants would probably be unharmed by some anti-garrison attacks too (otherwise it wouldn't exactly be a fallout fort). I definitely like the radiation/toxin transmission attack- though this is the one big thing I'll disagree with is the armament; An insta-hit long-range Rad gun is a REALLY strong weapon that could actually make it impossible for ground-forces to approach it (compared to the Grand Cannon, that shoots normal explosive rounds at low velocities with a reduced chance of hitting the target). As it also has space for a garrison to cover it against attackers, it is already miles more dangerous than the GC, so we may want to consider a lighter weapon to make it somewhat fairer and more approachable by the enemy. Plus it kinda dwarfs the Desolator if it has his exact same weapon, only better than his. I'd reckon either it is long-ish ranged, but a slow-velocity projectile, or shorter-ranged, to balance. Garrison is an excellent idea; on a side note, is it possible to have structures 'teleport' their occupants to a target location, or share a 'tunnel network' with other structures? I thought, as a possible idea, that the occupants, rather than be emptied the normal way (when told to exit structure), could be sent outside of another garrisonable structure under your control of your choice (the real Vietcong actually won the Vietnam/US war by connecting all their bunkers with a tunnel network, and able to pass between any of them and launch attacks from anywhere). This feature would not warrant any nerf on the other abilities though, and is strictly a nice bonus (after all, actually getting a structure in a position to launch an attack from that requires your existing units from your base does require a lot of effort- compared to simply building a new barracks nearby). And lastly- any idea of cost? the GC is more or less still 2000, though this could probably be better and more expensive (although the fact that it's probably very sturdy and also garrisons infantry already makes it better in itself). Also, perhaps some sketch for its general shape? VolteMetalic 13:46, December 9, 2011 (UTC): Ok. Lets start it. The Clear Garrison makes sense, but not required, as there is little chance there will be any civilian strucutres in the range which arent under your command. The weaponry, why not give it a long reload time, and a feature which Wave-Force Cannons had in RA3. That instead of firing immediately, the gun was "charging" its weapon till it was fully charged,a dn fired massive beam, and than again was charging. The RAD Gun of Fallout Fort would have the same thing. With the charging (which may take long) it will not be able to destroy whole attack by itself, so massed attacks can overpower it. For the garrison inside, how many there may be? For the "teleportation", I doubt it. In theory it can be possible, but that will means you can have 5 guys firing from 10 Fallout Forts. You would need two buttons, one to send them and other to leave the structure. The cost, I would say 2300 or 2400. Power... -60, or -70. Strong agaisnt infantry, and vehicles. Weak agaisnt aircrafts and massed attacks, designation a normal "Fallout Fort", or add to it something about its ability to protect occupants agaisnt nuclear strikes etc. Hazza-the-Fox 14:30, December 9, 2011 (UTC) Good point. That would be true for a normal splash attack, but the radiation complicates things a bit if it has a wide radius, as it could stall the attackers. So we'd need to consider how to balance it too (another idea is that it differentiates from the GC's single massive gun by shooting several small guns at the area around the targets and leaving small patches of radiation- or, a REALLLY slow rate of fire). I meant that its 'eject occupants' feature could actually be entirely replaced with something that requires the player to target another of your own garrisoned structures (maybe not civ structures), and your ejected units appear outside of that instead of the FF they were in (unless you target your own FF)? The price looks good. I think the last thing to consider is that because the main infantry types this thing will hold that would be doing most of the shooting are conscripts and flak troopers (which are primarily anti-infantry), which along with radiation would be giving the FF a considerable anti-infantry slant. Not that this is a bad thing at all really. And definitely a protection against superweapons for its occupants (probably that it is specifically resistant to a super-weapon attack, even). An energy weapon on it isn't my tastes personally- but I actually don't mind if we can get it to balance out to both the GC and Desolator in terms of its fighting power. VolteMetalic 11:59, December 10, 2011 (UTC): When EA was satisifed with the Wave-Force Cannon and Artillery, we should have no problems with this :) It will be charging, fire on ONE enemy unit, and again charges, so it cant take down a large group of Centurions and Guardians for example, but only one at time. Hazza-the-Fox 13:05, December 10, 2011 (UTC) If you insist :P I'm happy to see how it goes (though there is still the radiation the weapon emits- unless you're telling me its not actually a radiation-radius causing attack). VolteMetalic 14:20, December 11, 2011 (UTC): No. It is simply a radiation-beam strike, which only damages the unit, not anything nearby it (thought maybe there may be the ability anything that passes through the beam is damaged, but less). It fires on the enemy which will be melte, but no radiation field from it. Hazza-the-Fox 14:43, December 11, 2011 (UTC) Ah, I see! That could prove interesting (particularly with a railgun effect). In that case there's no problem! Hell, we could probably have a couple of these guns in that case, which fire as a barraige, then take a while to load their next shots.... Also, it depends on how the shot penetrates (probably fewer, or just one gun if its a perfect line of dead targets (even if its mainly anti-infantry)- but a few more if the penetrated victims must be standing close to the target) VolteMetalic 13:18, December 12, 2011 (UTC): Few RAD Guns may work too :) The penetration... as it is radiation, I think it would pierce through many units withou loosing its touch, potentially being able (when it occurs) destroys 3 tanks at once (if they are in straight line and are all already damaged from earlier). This could work. Hazza-the-Fox 04:52, December 13, 2011 (UTC) Isotope-launching railgun? Either way- gameplay-wise, you are saying that the shots have full penetrating power, and do only medium-ish damage? That could work nicely. So what are you reckoning- single gun, or a few mounted on the fortifications? VolteMetalic 14:38, December 13, 2011 (UTC): Maybe one turret with three "projectors" of the RAD gun? Hazza-the-Fox 23:17, December 13, 2011 (UTC) You mean like 'fort' tower-style turret with 3 guns sticking out? That could work... Or do you mean some tripple-barreled 'naval' type turret? I'd probably go for the first one- more 'fort-like' VolteMetalic 13:57, December 14, 2011 (UTC): The tower with the three guns (triple-gun, just inside the tower) sounds fine. Hazza-the-Fox 22:06, December 14, 2011 (UTC) Excellent- now all we need is to get the concept art.. VolteMetalic 12:38, December 15, 2011 (UTC): Yup. Some sort of a fort, with the "bunker windows" around it, in one side the opening "door/gate", around the structure spikes, probably on the corners the "bunkers" as a part of the structure, and the tower on top with the triple-barreled rad-gun. And possibly some canisters with radioactive isotopes etc. :D Hazza-the-Fox 13:15, December 15, 2011 (UTC) That (radioactive cannisters) just reminded me of something interesting- did you know that the Vietkong's weapons were mostly built from recycled enemy munitions? Just came to mind- not sure what it would imply for the game. So, a central(ish) high tower with 3 guns- either all on top, or sticking out sides on pivots- (in which case we could sneak in another pseudo-dome for them- only not quite as Russian-style- alternatively, a pseudo-pagoda), a broader fort around it (possibly with some ZH-"Asian" roofing (steel plates?), but the body probably built of the Soviet-style redbrick with probably some steel brackets), and on the corners (3,4?) are the bunker structures (probably a more solid material- but also more recognizable to the Soviet Bunker structure in terms of texture- only obviously taller and more integrated to the unique fort style, and with some defensive spikes jutting out of them and/or the rest of the fort). Add of course some makeshift piping and electrical conduits, insulation on the central structure, and we'd have a renovated fort! And of course, a gate to enter with! VolteMetalic 11:19, December 16, 2011 (UTC): Yeah, I think this can work out pretty well :D Hazza-the-Fox 13:48, December 16, 2011 (UTC) Awesome- another concept I'll work on. So, now that we've established look and weapons- what should we do about its infantry garrison functions (including its capacity, possible 'network' abilities) as well as things like cost and power consumption... VolteMetalic 10:13, December 17, 2011 (UTC): The network isnt possible, as I know. The capacity, maybe 8-10. Power and cost... high, to compensate for its defensive capabiltiies. Hazza-the-Fox 11:02, December 17, 2011 (UTC) Oh well- how about that 'exit structure' alternative? 8-10 capacity sounds good. And obviously expensive! :P But anything in particular? VolteMetalic 15:04, December 18, 2011 (UTC): What do you mean? No, I guess that nothing comes in my mind? Hazza-the-Fox 21:26, December 19, 2011 (UTC) I meant that special ability I mentioned eariler- that it has a 'special' replacement "exit structure" command that can teleport the ejected infantry units anywhere near another Fallout Fort or Battle Bunker that you control. VolteMetalic 19:41, December 20, 2011 (UTC): Ahh, this... no :D It wont be possible to make. Hazza-the-Fox 00:11, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh well- how about, unlike France whose special airdrop ability comes from the airport, the Fallout Fort actually performs the reinforce function (which spawns infantry on the ground)? On anothe note- check out my "Further units" section on possible alt infantry units for France and Vietnam... VolteMetalic 12:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC): If it will spawn the infantry as Secondary, it cant work as garrison. And what was the power consumption of FF? Hazza-the-Fox 23:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Oh well, they have the secondary anyway. Power consumption- I reckon something close to 60-90; as its guns probably are together worth about 2, maybe 3 Tesla coils in terms of power output (but "nationally subsidized"- they have some on-sight generators), and its garrison would not really factor into power consumption. VolteMetalic 11:31, December 22, 2011 (UTC): Hmm... than maybe 80? So that is finally all? :D Hazza-the-Fox 13:36, December 25, 2011 (UTC) sounds good! And yes, it sounds done! Psi Sensor *Full Designation: Psychic signal Detection Center *Role: Intelligence-gathering center *Cost: 2000 *Power: -60 *Requires: Battle Lab *Unlocks: None *Builds: None *Abiltities: Enemy Orders Reveal *Secondary Function: Chaos Storm - Unleashes psionic 'chaos' effect on a small group of targets for a short period of time- anywhere on the map (within your line of sight) *Special Abilities Unlocked: N/A Iron Curtain *Full Designation: Iron Curtain *Role: Support superweapon *Cost: 2500 *Power: -100 *Requires: Battle Lab *Unlocks: Invulnerability *Builds: N/A *Secondary Function: Invulnerability *Special Abilities Unlocked: Invulnerability Nuclear Missile Silo *Full Designation: Nuclear Missile Silo *Role: Primary superweapon *Cost: 5000 *Power: -150 *Requires: Adv Lab *Unlocks: Missile Launch *Builds: N/A *Secondary Function: Missile Launch *Special Abilities Unlocked: Missile Launch Upgrades Alarm Bypass Training *Summary: Gives Spy and Crazy Ivan ability to be not auto-targeted by enemy defenses. *Requires: Tech Lab Shrapnel Shower *Summary: *Requires: Cerebral Stabilizers *Summary: *Requires: T4 Tesla Engines *Summary: Enhances the output of all Tesla-based devices- yielding the following benefits: :*Tesla Reactors generate 10% more power, and have a wider Tesla Coil-feed radius. :*Tesla Troopers' guns can fire multiple smaller Tesla discharges at multiple nearby infantry units- described as a 'shotgun' attack. :*Tesla Tanks can now fire at targets at 60% further- now almost as far as a grenade throw or small-arms fire. :*Tesla Coils transmit an additional EMP through their shots, severely slowing down any enemy vehicle. *Requires: Super Reactor, Adv Lab Discussions Gameplay VolteMetalic 07:00, August 22, 2011 (UTC): Welcome on the board :) Hazza-the-Fox 10:13, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Hazza-the-Fox Thanks! Well, I think to start this off I suppose we could discuss how to organize these pages. VolteMetalic 10:33, August 23, 2011 (UTC): Redirected to Gameply Discussion. Hazza-the-Fox 11:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC)Hazza-the-Fox Hmmm, not sure my last post is now, so what do you think of thse ideas? VolteMetalic 11:47, August 23, 2011 (UTC): It is in the other topic :D This is not the only one. Click on top of the page on "Red Alert: Zero", and once you are ther you will see the other topics :) Hazza-the-Fox 08:05, August 24, 2011 (UTC)Hazza-the-Fox Ok- so an overview of how the Soviets operate; Technology-wise, the Soviets use Tesla (and its sub-field, magnetism), Nuclear technology, Flak Technology and Psi Technology, along with advanced articulated mechanics. It is somewhat an evolution of the Red Alert 2 dychotomy that Allies were speedy, evasive but light-weight faction against the Big slow strong Soviets. Instead, with both sides having their share of hit-and-run, long-range, speedy, heavy, sneaky, etc units, the emphasis is that while the Allies are more Glass Cannon concentrated fire combat and forming strong battle lines, Soviets are more charge and disrupt combat, specifically geared to smash battlelines and break the enemy out of formation. Their units are designed to be used to absorb enemy fire either through sheer numbers or sheer sturdiness, distraction tactics, and forcing their way through heavily defended points. The Allied side is still the 'faster, swifter' side- but this difference is not as vast or apparent as before. Infantry vary from extremely cheap, weak, expendable cannon fodder (Conscripts, Pariahs) to expensive walking tanks (Tesla Troopers). With the intention of using one category to cover the other (works both ways- A single Tesla Trooper could absorb fire for a whole platoon of Conscripts). Life is cheap when Yuri is Dictator- unless the persons are professionals and worth the extra investment ;) Vehicles differentiate from Allied versions in various ways; Some trade accuracy for area-of-effect destruction, some trade damage for rate of fire (allowing a vehicle to engage larger groups of units). Generally, Soviet vehicles are much more expensive than their Allied Counterparts. Air Force- unlike Red Alert 2, the Soviets get a full compliment of aircraft- but their distinctiveness remains; Allied aircraft are generally better at speedy bombing runs than Soviet aircraft, and also cheaper and more easily accessible (also made possible by the Allied fighter bays (groups of 4) being part of their Radar structure, rather than part of the later Hangar structure (Soviet version only having 2-3 fighter bays). Their aircraft, however, are far better in general combat, and usually more versatile in other respects. The reason for this is to essentially reduce the Soviets ability to rely on fast bombing aircraft despite their already good blitzkrieg arsenal- but not deny it. It serves mainly to equalize the Soviets against the still-faster general Allied arsenal. The Navy is a simpler dychotomy; the contrast is that while Allied ships are more specialized for a specific function, most Soviet naval units are weaker, but more versatile (jack-of-all-trades units), with fewer- but very powerful- specializing units (Typhoon Attack Sub). Whilst an Allied player would need to built two ships to get a coastal bombardment + AA screen, Soviets need only build one ship that does both. I'll talk about structures in another topic ;) Non-buildable Units VolteMetalic 22:14, November 7, 2011 (UTC): Now I remembered that there we dont has a list of units which are ingame but are not buildable (like in RA2 Boris' MiG Bombers or cargo planes) Ok, so we will need a default cargo plane for both sides, probably a heavy bombers (something like B-52 and Tu-95 Bear), what else? Oh, yes, Allied drones of Aircraft Carrier. Hazza-the-Fox 01:06, November 9, 2011 (UTC)Ah yes, the drones! I suppose those will be mentioned as an aspect of the Carrier (Which I'll get around to- and if you were wondering, the drone's kills are credited to the carrier, as the remote pilots are on-board the ship). VolteMetalic 09:00, November 9, 2011 (UTC): I am aware of it, RA3 Allied Aircraft Carrier had the same thing :) Ok, so so far what Soviets might have as non-buidable units. *Cargo plane (probably something Il-36 Candid) *Bomber (something like Tu-95 Bear, or when it is in the time of our modern, Tu-160 Blackjack) Probably anothe unit might be "light bomber", which carries smaller bombs, or for more precision strikes. Otherwise, no ideas. maybe in campaing something experimental and of the Black Guard, an elite (and best) military unit guarding kremlin and Premier (in this case, Yuri). Or Black Guard variants of some units (Conscript, Mauler, Tesla Tank, Hind, Terminator?) Hazza-the-Fox 23:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Both sound good, and light/precision bomber also souds good. Black Guard is also a good point (and definite campaign application). Also there are possible mission units- like a 'bomber' that is instead outfitted with mind-control abilities to steal control over units in the base (unless this is another national- see new topic) VolteMetalic 00:10, November 10, 2011 (UTC): Ok. Black Guard units might be discussd there, or on another topic, its you call, I will adapt to it. One (crazy) unit whic now came up in my mind is for Soviets "War Train". Yes, highly armored locomotice armed with guns, flak cannons and possibly Tesla coils, as a unique unit for some missions. Crazy, isnt it? :D Hazza-the-Fox 00:44, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I like it! VolteMetalic 00:23, November 12, 2011 (UTC): At Super Hind you reminded me soemthing. For the repair drone, in RA2 there was planned a spider-like repair drone. Maybe it might be used for ground units, and for aerial something... simialr, just being able to fly? :) This is the concept art: link Hazza-the-Fox 08:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) That could work- it also gives me a crazy idea for the terror drone (being able to jump into a friendly vehicle to repair it on-field?)- actually no- ignore that idea- a separate robot would be good. I would make an interesting Dune observation (they did have a repair bot)- the only drawback was it often got caught in the gunfire when trying to repair a vehicle and got quickly destroyed- not that this was a bad thing, but I think a good balance would be for the robots to be churned out by another unit, or structure for free and gradually replaced (kinda like a Carrier's drones are). VolteMetalic 10:38, November 12, 2011 (UTC): That is exactly like in RA3! :D Allied and Imperial production structures (except barracks) and Sovier Grinder Crane were spawning 3 flying repair drones, repairing anything friendly and non-infantry unit, no matter if it was veicles, aircraft or ship. We can change it that factory, air field(and helipad) and navalyard will be each spawning its own kind of repair drone. Hazza-the-Fox 05:16, November 13, 2011 (UTC) That could work easily (we could have them for both sides- as both sides have their own unique robots)- or maybe one has robots, while the other has stationary repair mechanisms, or even a human service crew that runs around... either way, plenty of options... VolteMetalic 09:11, November 13, 2011 (UTC): Both can have drones. Look on FLameBot or Terror Drone. In total there will be 6 variants of repair drones for 2 factions. Hazza-the-Fox 21:08, November 13, 2011 (UTC) Agreed